Second Chance
by Out-of-order123
Summary: Steve is going to Vietnam and is going to tell Evie in a different way than expected. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Evie or Steve or Second Chance by Shinedown. Steve doesn't own Second Chance either. Don't think so, at least.

* * *

**Second Chance**

Evie stood in the middle of the pathway to Steve's house. She could hear the yelling from inside of it. She recognized the voices of the hollering, too.

"It's my life! I can do whatever I want with it!" she heard Steve yell.

"Doesn't matter! You don't realize how you're throwing your life away with this!" Steve's dad yelled back. Suddenly, Steve stormed out the house and in the few seconds the door was opened; you could hear the crying of a worn-out lady. Evie knew it should be Steve's mother.

"What happened, Steve?" Evie asked with concern. Steve narrowed his eyes at her when he realized she was there.

"Nothing. What're you doing here?" Steve replied. Evie frowned, obviously hurt by the harshness in Steve's voice.

"I was coming to see you, but since you don't want to see me, I'll just go," Evie said and walked away. Steve sighed and tilted his head back so it was facing the sky. He closed his eyes, and wished he had some other life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Evie! Why ya' look so down?" Sodapop asked from behind the counter. As much as Evie thought Steve was a jerk after the recent incident, she was curious about the yelling at his house. She was about to return home until the DX happened to pass by. She guessed Sodapop would know something.

"What's wrong with Steve?" Evie asked, ignoring Soda's own question.

"Well, he's stubborn…"Soda began but Evie interrupted, "Not that. I'm talkin' 'bout…well…this morning, him and his dad were hollerin' at each other. He dad was talkin' about how he was throwing his life away."

"You know I got drafted into the war," Soda said. Evie's eyes widened and she forgot about what she came to the DX for in the first place.

"…but you're not even eighteen yet…" Evie said.

"I've been eighteen two weeks, Evie. October eighth, hon," Soda said informingly.

"And you're just telling me this?"

"No, it has to do with Steve," Soda replied.

"Steve got drafted into the war!" Evie yelled and Soda was glad for the slow business.

"No!" Soda yelled with frustration.

"Shoot, I wish he just told you. Look, him, me and Two-Bit are playing at that club on outskirts of town tonight,' Kay. Come and…I guess you'll figure it out," Soda explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been a week and you didn't tell her!" Soda yelled.

"Cool down! She'll find out tonight," Steve assured calmly.

"That's not bothering me too much, Steve. It's just…that…what if your dad's right?"

"Look, Sodapop. I don't want anyone cryin' for me, anyone tellin' me I'm messin' my life up. I want someone giving me a second chance," Steve said.

"So you're not doing it for me?" Soda asked with sad sarcasm.

"That's only part of it," Steve murmured.

"I can see that with that song we're playing tonight. The war…man…can you believe it, though?" Soda asked.

"No, I really can't believe I'm being so stupid," Steve said sadly.

"Me too. And Ponyboy said you were smart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evie had found out that Kathy was going to the club, too. So, her brother was going to drop them off. Evie knew she would figure out a way back home, too. Her only concern was Steve as she lay back on her bed. If he wasn't drafted into the war with Sodapop, then what? Evie didn't want to think about the possibilities and tried to forget about Steve.

So, she shut her mind and began thinking about what to wear. She jumped off her bed and walked to her tiny closet. She began digging through her clothes. By the time she officially chose an outfit, her room was cluttered with clothes all over. She sighed and laid the chosen outfit on her bed gently.

Then, she tilted her head to examine it more closely. It was a tight shimmering blue tank top with a decent length black skirt. She wasn't done yet. There was still the hair, the make-up, and she needed to take a shower, too. Evie glanced at the clock to see how much time she had. Kathy would be here at seven-forty-five. That meant there was still two hours. Evie hoped it would be enough time.

She moaned when she heard her parents yelling an hour later. Her hair was blow-dried, but not ready. Evie slipped into her chosen outfit and seated herself on the chair in front of her dresser to begin the hair and make-up. When five minutes were left to spare, her parents yelling had died down, and her shoes were put on, Evie admired herself in the mirror. Her dark hair was long and spread around her shoulders. The doorbell rang and Evie grabbed her purse and rushed to the door. Kathy was waiting outside.

"Hurry up, Evie," she said and they ran to the car Kathy's brother was seated in. They reached the place just a minute before eight o'clock. They looked for their boyfriends when they entered the club. They spotted Two-Bit Mathews waving them over to a table close to the stage.

"Hello, ladies," Two-Bit said joyfully.

"Hi, Two-Bit," Kathy said and kissed him.

"Hey, Two-Bit, you can have your girl later. We've gotta go now," Soda said, suddenly standing beside him.

"Fine, fine. Don't rush me. It's not big deal being late," Two-Bit said.

"Hey, Evie. Hello, Kathy," Soda greeted.

"You two stay here and Two-Bit, come with me," Soda ordered and dragged Two-Bit up the stage and shoved the guitar into his arms.

"Since when could they play instruments?" Evie asked when she noticed Soda at the drums, Two-Bit with a guitar and Steve with another one. She was filled with joy when she realized Steve was in the center and going to be the lead singer. Then, it started.

Steve got hold of the microphone and his voice filled the room:

_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today_

I just saw Haley's comet she waved  
Said "Why you always running in place?  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
somewhere in the stratosphere"

Evie listened to the lyrics carefully. Kathy did, too. They both knew it had to have some kind of meaning. They knew their boys wouldn't just book a club date, write a song, and play instruments they would've never imagined to see them playing. Their had to be a reason. Steve sang on the chorus:

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

Now, there had to be a meaning. Those words meant something. Evie could tell it was Steve who made this song.

_Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today_

I just saw Haley's comet she waved  
Said "Why you always running in place?  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
somewhere in the stratosphere"

"They learned to play just for this," Kathy said. Evie nodded, but was in too much awe to care Kathy had answered her question. She was listening to Steve carefully.

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

Here is my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Steve was coming to an end and Evie was coming to realization.

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

All three of them took a bow and walked down the stage. Despite all the yelling and cheering and the wide grins on the boys' faces, Evie couldn't be happy.

"Are you going away?" Evie asked Steve. His grin immediately went away and he nodded.

"Soda told you 'bout being drafted into the war," Steve said and Evie nodded.

"I signed up," Steve said. Evie's eyes were filled with tears and both of them were speechless. He was about to bring her chin up so he could kiss her, but she asked, "When?"

"Soon," he answered.

"Your chance to make something of your self," Evie understood and rested her head on his chest. He was leaving her. Why? For he could mess his life up, just like his father said, but he wanted to show him he could do something, be somebody. She was confused. There were too many reasons why he was leaving. He was right though, sometimes goodbye is a second chance. If she were only able to say goodbye…

* * *

Reviews are welcomed and greatly wanted.


End file.
